Chefes
Um''' Boss é um tipo de NPC raro em Terraria e normalmente, mais difícil de matar do que outros monstros.. Eles, por natureza, tem ataques muito mais fortes que qualquer outro monstro normal, mais defesa, e consideravelmente mais HP.. Cada Boss tem a sua própria Inteligência Artificial, fazendo-os executarem movimentos diferentes de outros tipos de monstros. A maioria dos Bosses podem ser sumonados com certos tipos de itens, como Suspicious Looking Eye ou Worm Food , usados pra sumonar o Eye of Cthulhu e o Eater of Worlds . No momento, esses são os Bosses conhecidos no Terraria : *King Slime (Mini-boss) *Queen Bee *Eye of Cthulhu *Eater of Worlds *Skeletron *Wall of Flesh *Wyvern (Mini-boss) *Golem *Paladin (Mini-boss) *The Twins *The Destroyer *Skeleton Prime *Arch Wyvern (Apenas no Xbox e PS3) (Mini-boss) *Ocram (Apenas no Xbox e PS3) *Plantera *Brain of Cthulhu Pre-Hardmode Eye of Cthulhu : Tópico original: Eye of Cthulhu '' thumb|70px|Primeira formathumb|70px|Segunda forma ''O Eye of Cthulhu (normalmente chamado de EoC) é normalmente, o primeiro boss que os jogadoresirão encontrar, isso se da pelo fato do EoC ser considerado o boss mais fácil pré-hardmode. O olho vem em duas formas. A primeira forma possúi 15 de attack, enquanto a segunda, 23. O Eye of Cthulhu pode ser sumonado usando um Suspicious Looking Eye (que pode ser achado em baús aleatórios, ou pode ser criado usando 6 Lens em um Demon Altar) a noite. O Olho pode vir por conta própria dependendo de suas condições. Durante o jogo, o jogador vai receber a mensagem "You feel an evil presence watching you..." ("Você sente uma presença maligna te observando..."), que significa que o Olho irá acordar logo. Após alguns minutos, a mensagem "The Eye of Cthulhu has awoken!" ("O Eye of Cthulhu despertou") irá aparecer, e assim, o Olho será invocado, automaticamente indo em direção ao player. Você pode sumonar o Olho em qualquer momento, porém apenas de noite. Eater of Worlds :Tópico original: Eater of Worlds thumb|222px|Eater of Worlds(não está no tamanho real) O Eater of Worlds (conhecido como EoW) é um boss do tipo minhoca. Ele pode ser sumonado na Corruption quebrando três Shadow Orbs e também pode ser sumonado com uma Worm Food , que pode ser craftada em um Demon Altar - porém, só pode ser invocada na Corruption. O Eater of Worlds possúi 53 partes em três segmentos: cabeça, corpo e cauda. Para vencer esse boss, todos os segmentos precisar ser destruídos. Se a cabeça for destruída, a próximo segmento do corpo irá, automaticamente, se transformar em uma cabeça. O mesmo acontece com a cauda. Se você destruir o segmento do corpo, ele irá se dividir em duas minhocas. Contudo, se você conseguir se esquivar do dano massivo da cabeça, cujo é 40, o boss se torna ligeiramente fácil de derrotar, especialmente se suas armas dão dano multiplos por ataque, como a Vilethorn Este é o único boss que dropa Shadow Scales, que é necessário para fazer a Shadow Armor . Skeletron :Tópico original: Skeletron thumb|162px|Batalha contra Skeletron Skeletron é o único boss que só pode ser derrotado uma vez por mundo e não possúi um item para ser invocado. Ele pode ser sumonado conversando com o Old Man em frente a dungeon a noite e escolhendo a opção "Curse". Ele lhe avisa para estar preparado porque logo depois da conversa, se transformará em Skeletron e lhe atacará. Suas mãos possuem 800 de HP e sua cabeça 4400 de HP. Suas mãos dão 30 de dano caso lhe toquem e sua cabeça, usando um ataque giratório, lhe da 35 de dano. Essa rápido para derrotar esse boss, e sumone-o bem no começo da noite, porque uma vez que o amanhecer chega, a cabeça de Skeletron dará um looping de giro infinito, e se te acertar, dará 9999 de dano, resultanto em uma morte instantânea. Se você morrer antes de derrotar o Skeletron, você não será capaz de lutar com ele novamente até a próxima noite, quando o Old Man reaparecer. Depois de derrotar o Skeletron, o jogador terá acesso a Dungeon . Brain of Cthulhu '' Tópico original: Brain of Cthulhu[[Ficheiro:Brain_of_Cthulhu.png|frame|Brain of Cthulhu (1ª e 2ª forma)]]'' Brain of Cthulhu é um novo boss introduzido em Terraria v1.2. Pode ser invocado usando um item chamado "Bloody Spine ",ou você também pode quebrar orbs semelhantes às do Eater of Worlds. O Brain of Cthulhu não pode ser atacado até que seus serventes, Creepers, forem derrotados. Brain of Cthulhu tem 1.000 de life, e se teletransporta em torno do jogador tentando atacar ele / ela durante a luta. Queen Bee '' Tópico original: Queen Bee[[Ficheiro:Queen_bee.jpg|frame|Queen Bee (Atacando)]] '' A Queen Bee é um boss que é invocado ao quebrar um tipo de objeto parecido com um casulo encontrada em uma colmeia gerada na Underground Jungle . Depois de invocada a Rainha vai começar a alternar entre os ataques de mergulho de ambos os lados da tela, e pairando acima de você, seja atirando ferrões ou spawnando pequenas abelhas. Wall of Flesh :Tópico original: thumb|76px|Nossa linda parede de carne.Wall of Flesh '' ''O Wall of Flesh (normalmente abreviado como WoF), como o nome ja diz, é uma parede feita de carne que ocupa, em largura, todo o Inferno . Ele é o único boss da Underworld, e derrotando-o irá, permanentemente, ativar o Hardmode em seu mundo. Ele pode ser sumonado apenas quando o Guide é morto, jogando um Guide Voodoo Doll na lava da Underworld (Tenha certeza de que o Guide esteja vivo quando você jogar o Voodoo Doll na lava, senão o boss não aparecerá). O Wall of Flesh se move constantemente na mesma direção, forçando o jogador a enfrentá-lo correndo. Hardmode The Twins :Tópico original: The Twins '' thumb|172px|Retinazer(em cima) e Spazmatism(em baixo). ''The Twins é o boss Hardmode do nosso conhecido Eye of Cthulhu, só que, como o nome diz, são dois deles, e ambos são conectados como podem ver na foto. The Twins, nomeados Retinazer e Spazmatism, são bosses sumonados com o item "Mechanical Eye", que pode ser craftado em um Mythril Anvil depois de ter derrotado o Wall of Flesh. Para fazer um Mythril Anvil, primeiro você precisa derrotar o Wall of Flesh, pegar o Pwnhammer e quebrar Demon Altars e "abençoar seu mundo"com Cobalt, Mythril e Adamantite Eles possuem ataques similiares ao Eye of Cthulhu, mas em suas segunda forma, usam laser e lancha-chamas como ataques. Ambos precisam ser derrotados para aparecer a mensagem de que o boss foi derrotado. The Bitch :Tópico original: The Bitch thumb|The Destroyer(não esta no tamanho real) The Bitch é um boss tipo minhoca. Ele é a versão Hardmode do Eater of Worlds. Porém, diferente do Eater of Worlds, ele não se divide em partes. The Bitch pode ser sumonado usando o item "Mechanical Worm", que pode ser craftado em um Mythril Anvil após sumonar e derrotar o Wall of Flesh. The Bith dropa de 15 a 30 Souls of Might e de 5 a 15 Greater Healing Potions . Souls of Might são necessárias para fazer a maioria das armas e ferramentas do Hardmode, como a Excalibur e Megashark . Adquirir as almas pode vir a ser um problema, pois se o Destroyer for derrotado no subterrâneo, as Souls of Might irão ser dropadas dentro dos blocos. Skeletron Prime :Tópico original: Skeletron Prime thumb|A cabeça de nosso amigo metaleiro. Skeletron Prime é a forma Hardmode do nosso amigo de ossos Skeletron. Assim como o The Destroyer, ele é todo feito de metal O Skeletron Prime pode ser sumonado usando o "Mechanical Skull", que pode ser craftado em um Mythril Anvil, depois de derrotar o Wall of Flesh. O Skeletron Prime dropa de 20 a 30 Souls of Fright e de 5 a 15 Greater Healing Potion . Souls of Fright são necessárias para fazer a maioria das armas e ferramentas do Hardmode. Ocram :Tópico original: Ocram thumb|Primeira forma (em cima) Segunda forma (em baixo) ''Ocram é o boss final do Terraria para '''PS3 e Xbox 360. Para sumonar-lo, você irá precisar de uma Suspicious Looking Skull, que pode ser craftada usando os seguintes itens:'' *''1 Mechanical Skull '' *''2 Mechanical Eyes '' *''20 Adamantite Bars '' *''10 Souls of Light '' *''10 Souls of Night '' Os ataques do Ocram é similar ao do Eye of Cthulhu. Assim como o Olho, ele ataca seguidamente enquanto invoca seus serventes. Em adicional, ele atira inumeros lasers vermelhos. Após deixar-lo com menos da metade do HP, ele irá se transformar em sua segunda forma. Ocram continuará a invocar seus serventes, e seu laser mudará para a cor azul, dando mais dano no player. Ocram também pode usar a magia Demon Scythe para lhe causar mais dano. Souls of Blight serão dropadas do boss quando morrer. Você precisará de 225 almas para poder fazer todos os itens que precisam desse tipo de alma. Isso significa que você precisará derrotar Ocram de 15 a 45 vezes para poder criar todos os itens que precisam da Soul of Blight Após sua morte, Ocram dropará Souls of Blight. Essas almas são usadas para criar novas armaduras, que são: *Dragon Armor *Spectral Armor *Titan Armor E também novas armas exclusivas para o console, como: *Tizona *Tonbogiri *Vulcan Repeater Mini-bosses King Slime :Tópico original: King Slime '' thumb|130px|King Slime e seu Ninja de estimação ''A King Slime, mesmo com suas diferenças, é uma slime. Ela é azul e enorme, ocupa 10 blocos de largure e 5 blocos de altura. Ela diminui de tamanho e sumona Blue Slimes quando toma dano. Aparentemente, ela possui um Ninja aprisionado dentro dela. King Slime pode ser sumonada com o item Slime Crown , criado a partir de uma Gold Crown e 99 gel em um Demon Altar. Existe um bug associado a King Slime, que, as vezes quando usado o item para sumonar-la, ela não aparece. Isso se dá ao fato de ela ter sido invocada dentro de uma caverna, e não consegue sair, devido ao seu tamanho. A King Slime atualmente dropa uma pequena quantidade de Gel quando morre. e todas as outras Blue Slimes invocadas pela King Slame, quando atacadas, tambem dropam Gel. A King Slime também dropa Gold Coins, uma peça do Vanity "Ninja Set ", e algumas Lesser Healing Potions. A King Slime é a maior slime em todo o jogo. Wyvern :Tópico original: Wyvern '' thumb|250px|Wyvern voando graciosamente ''O Wyvern é um grande mini-boss do Hardmode. Ele é um grande e flexível dragão que ataca em alta velocidade. O Wyvern não pode ser sumonado - ele ocasionalmente aparece no céu, na mesma altura que harpias aparecem. Ele é sumonado sem nenhum aviso, então o jogador deve tomar cuidado quando chega a uma altura alta no Hardmode. O Wyvern dropa de 5 a 13 Souls of Flight e 1 Gold Coin. Arch Wyvern :Tópico original: thumb|250px|Arch Wyvern, um Wyvern re-coloredArch Wyvern '' ''O Arch Wyvern é um re-colored Wyvern encontrado apenas no Hardmode de '''PS3 e Xbox 360'. Com o dobro do HP de um Wyvern, e com um dano de 70 a 90, o Arch Wyvern é um terrível inimigo. Ele pode atravessar blocos, porém se o jogador se afastar muito dele, o mesmo irá desaparecer.'' Notas Para facilitar sua convivência com os bosses, é bom ter sempre os três tipos de armas (Meele, Ranged e Magic), porque os três bosses do Hardmode são facilmente vencidos com estilos diferentes de armas. O Skeletron Prime é mais fácil de vencer usando armas de magia, o The Destroyer, usando armas meele, e o The Twins, usando armas ranged. Categoria:Boss Categoria:Mobs